Run
by Ayame2004
Summary: A one shot for my friends at TSDF page. Also known as how I'd like to see Beth and Daryl reunite in season 5.


**This is a little one shot for my friends over on the TSDF page. You lovelies know who you are! **

**As always, I own nothing. I just borrow the characters and make them do my bidding. No monetary gain is received… yadda yadda yadda. **

Run.

That was the only thing that crossed her mind when she found the opportunity she had been waiting for. The people that took her, the 'guardians' as they called themselves, were researching on people. They would turn them to see how long it took, hold walkers in rooms to bite people, amputate limbs to try to stop infection after certain amounts of time, and other beyond unspeakable acts. They thought what they were doing was for the greater good.

They were sick.

Jordan asked Beth to tie down a body while she busied herself with setting up an old video recorder and tape. Beth tied the John, as he once was, down with loose knots hoping he would pull himself free. He did. And he bit four people in just a few minutes.

Chaos erupted in the hospital and Beth knew this was her only chance. She raced to find Noah, the only person here kind to her, and they ran as fast as they could out of the building. She knew she needed to go north since they took her south and quickly looked up searching her mind for what Daryl taught her about direction, and took off. Beth could hear Noah's footsteps close behind her but her only thoughts were primitive, simply. Run.

She didn't know how long she ran but when she turned at the edge of the city she realized she was alone. She didn't know when she lost Noah but he wasn't in sight.

North. Daryl is north. Her thoughts shifted to her protector, her friend. She thought of him every day. She missed him and she would find him. She had to.

Daryl pulled himself from the demolished van. His body hurt and his heart fell at the idea that they had lost their only lead to her. Carol said she would be back. That was some time ago. He needed to move. Out in the open, injured like this, he was a dinner bell waiting to be rang.

He pulled the scrap of metal out of his leg which wasn't very deep and limped off to a nearby car, his eyes constantly searching the area for walkers. He was about to open the door when he heard a car coming towards him. Leary, he moved out of sight just as he realized it was the sedan they had been following. He pulled a rifle off his back and cambered a round ready to fire at anyone that might step out of the car. He noticed a short haired woman driving the car as it neared. And a man in the passenger seat.

Carol rolled down her window and yelled Daryl's name. If she was in sort of danger she wouldn't have done that. His stance relaxed and he stood to reveal himself. She stopped the car a few feet away from him and looked him over.

"Are you ok?" He gave a quick nod before turning his attention to the kid getting out of the car.

"Who's this?" He clipped.

"I'm Noah. Just escaped from this hell hole in the city. She picked me up but we need to move! We need to find a friend of mine that got out with me. I lost her when I ducked away from some walkers."

"We ain't lookin' for your friend. Go find her yourself." Daryl growled and nodded for Carol to get in the car.

"Daryl, his friend's name is Beth." Daryl stopped at the sound of her name. His mind clicked that he called them walkers. Everyone had their own name for them but only their group called them walkers. His crossbow and rifle simultaneously dropped to the ground as he turned quickly on Noah.

"She's alive?" He expression was a mix of pain and determination and Noah slunk back away from him on instinct.

"Last I saw her, yeah." Daryl's rage boiled over.

"Where!" His question came out as a demand.

"It was about 10 or so blocks from here. Carol picked me up a few blocks after I lost her." Daryl turned to Carol.

"You didn' see her?" Carol shook her head sadly.

"She was always talkin' about going north. Said that her people would be north and that if she got out that's where she'd go." That's all Daryl needed to know. He knew, from tracking the damn car that they were taking her south and seems like she did too. He picked up his equipment and tossed it in the back of the car.

"Get in." He commanded and climbed in the passenger seat as Carol and Noah followed suit. Carol started the car and turn it north as Daryl instructed. She drove slowly, weaving in and around bodies, cars, and other debris on the road and it was maddening to Daryl. He scanned the streets as they drove by, his thumb to his lips biting nervously.

"We'll find her." Carol whispered.

"You must be Daryl." Noah said in the back seat. Daryl didn't look away from the streets and grunted a reply. "She talked about you a lot. Said you would be the last man standing."

"I ain't." He grumbled. Suddenly something caught his eye. "Stop the car!" Carol slammed on the breaks and Daryl bolted from the car and up to a building just on the edge of the town. There was a handprint on the window that was fresh against the dirt and grime. The rustled leaves and footprints in the mud told him someone had just run this way not long ago. It had to be her.

He ran back to the car to grab his crossbow and ran after the footprints. Carol started to get out but he turned on her, running backwards as he shouted to her. "Stay in the car, follow the road a mile up! I'll find you when I find her! If I'm not back by sun down go back to the church and we'll make our way back!" Carol nodded and got back into the car without question. She knew he'd find her. She just hoped she'd be alive otherwise she didn't think Daryl would return at all.

Beth stopped running once she entered the woods. Her body ached from the scratches and exertion of her escape. The trees ripped into her arms and face as she flew by them. She didn't care. She had to get as far north as she could. She had no idea how far she needed to go or if she'd ever find him but she had to try.

She slide down the side of a tree and realized she had no way to protect herself. She was never allowed a knife or gun at the hospital so she began to look around her on the ground for anything she could use. She found a large branch a few feet away and stood to pick it up and brandish it.

She took another moment to catch her breath when she heard the sound of footsteps coming her way quickly. Someone was running after her. She figured it could be Noah but wasn't taking any chances. She ducked behind a large oak tree and held the limb tightly in her hands ready to defend herself to the very end if need be. The body stopped a few yards behind her. She stiffened and stilled completely.

"BETH!" Her heart shattered. It was the voice she heard over and over again every night when she went to sleep. It was his voice she could hear from trunk of the car as they drove away. "BETH!" He shouted again. She dropped the stick in her hands and numbly walked out from behind the tree. His back was too her as he looked around for any sign of her.

"Daryl." She whispered, a small smile in her voice and on her lips as she realized she wasn't dreaming. He was here. His body snapped to face her. Before she could register what was happening he had her in a tight hug. His arms crushed her to him from the waist and she could hear him crying. She responded by pulling him even closer, their bodied completely pressed together, every inch of them, molded together.

"I thought I lost ya', girl." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. His hands when to her face and urged her to look at him. "You really here?" He asked, fear shining in his eyes. Beth could only nod in response. Without a second thought Daryl pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers as he kissed the living embodiment that was Beth Greene. The woman who changed him, made him better, the woman he knew he needed in his life. Beth's arms snaked around his neck as she relished in the feel on him here with her. He pulled away slowly, embarrassment shining in his eyes, but he didn't let her go.

"Don't ya leave me again."

"Promise."

**Well, what'd ya think? Tell me below! Please!**


End file.
